


Treat Her Like She's Your Number One Baby

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Ship Song Drabbles #1 [9]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Being Spoiled, Can't You Tell By How Little Tags There Are?, Drabble, F/M, I Had No Ideas for the Song So I Just Winged it, Jealousy, Lactose Intolerant Toujou Koneko, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly OOC, Songfic, This Was the Hardest One for Me to Write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Koneko gets jealous when she sees Kiba hanging out with the human girls at Kuoh Academy, acting as if he's different from the rest of their group. Kiba, ever the kind one, helps quell her worries.
Relationships: Kiba Yuuto/Toujou Koneko
Series: Ship Song Drabbles #1 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775767





	Treat Her Like She's Your Number One Baby

Kiba was seen as being the most princely out of all his other male classmates; amazing at housework, kind to everyone, genuinely attractive, and wasn't snobby or boastful or flirtatious. It was no wonder all the other girls in the student body developed crushes on him and idolized him. He was basically the only decent guy in the school as far as Koneko was concerned. It seemed as though every girl worth her salt had a crush on him. Koneko didn't understand it at all, but what she understood even less was Kiba's insistence on actually talking to them and indulging their crushes further. Rias never noticed and the other members of the Occult Research Club just ignored his behavior. Gasper, in one of his rare moments of seriousness, suggested that perhaps one of the reasons Kiba felt so comfortable around the female students but so formal with their own group was because he used to be a human before his death and resulting resurrection. After all, they still had the traits of whatever species they were before death; she was still a catgirl, Asia and Issei still retained small human weaknesses, Akeno had her dark angel wings, and Gasper had his dhamphir powers.

But if that was the case, why didn't Kiba feel comfortable around her? She was the one who risked his life to save him when he tried going rogue and she was half-human; her father is a human, that had to count for something, right?

Koneko caught Kiba talking to Katase and Murayama after their classes, hanging out in the hallway as she licked on a green Popsicle. She could hear their conversation from where she stood; random nonsense about how their days were going. The girls eventually giggled and walked off, waving with clear blushes on their faces. Koneko soon replaced them, walking over to Kiba's side.

"You can't ever be with them. You're a Devil," She commented, sucking her Popsicle intimately.

"Yes. I used to be a human too, you know. Besides, this has nothing to do with that. I just like talking to people," He smiled to reassure her. Koneko continued to stare. "You're my favourite member in the Peerage aside from Rias-sama, of course. I like you because you're determined to do what it takes and say what you want. In a weird way, you're kinda the glue that holds us all together,"

"The school sees me as their mascot," Koneko remembered.

"See? You're cute in a kitten way. Adorable. Want to get Popsicles with me later?"

Koneko still stared.

"I remembered you're lactose-intolerant. Shall we?" He offered his hand to her, and Koneko slowly took it. "You're the cutest girl in this whole school, Koneko-chan. Human, Devil, or whatever else,"

Her eyes widened at that and she jokingly punched his elbow. "Alright, stop that sappy junk. I'm not like that. Better try that on Asia-senpai or Fried Chicken Princess,"

Kiba smiled a bit and gently squeezed her hand, and the two ran off in pursuit of Popsicles.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Relationship by Young Thug ft. Future 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DIAUbQH9Ao


End file.
